


The Way to a Man's Heart

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [27]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: 5 and 1 things, Cute, Drabble, Food Sharing, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash, food stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because House steals Chase's food.</p><p>And Chase lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man's Heart

(1)

The first time House does it, is because he's genuinely peckish, and Chase is just sitting there, more focused on the case than on his delicious looking pasta he brought from home, fork glinting there temptingly. House picks up the fork, stabs a piece of pasta and pops it into his mouth. Waiting for Chase's reaction. Except...Chase doesn't have one, he rolls his eyes, and continues looking for symptoms. 

And then House sees Chase absentmindedly take another bite of the pasta using the same fork. 

Huh. 

The Australian really doesn't mind. 

 

(2)

The second time, he does it because it's Chase's birthday, and everyone's got him a gift, aside from House, who got him a card with a picture of the Wombat on the front. He'll say it was because he had it lying around at home, and hadn't even realised it was his ducklings birthday. No one believes him. Chase is laughing with a bunch of nurses that had been invited to the party at the bar, and House limps over, picking up the slice of cake off Chase's plate, it's chocolate. Delicious. And he takes a large bite. Chase just laughs, taking the piece back from House and taking a bite from the other side, licking his lips. 

"We need to thank whoever brought this cake!" Chase cries over the loud music to House "It's delicious!"

House flicks Chase's forehead "You're drunk. Everything tastes good."

Chase leans forward, and slams his lips, wetly, beautifully against House's, he's hammered, and no one notices, he pulls back, licking his lips. "I don't know," he shrugs "You taste great."

No one remembers the incident, apart from House. Who for some unexplainable reason, decides not to tell everyone. Decides not to taint the memory. 

 

(3)

The third time, Chase is sick, and is nursing a bowl of soup in the conference room because Cuddy won't let him go home. When House swipes his finger along the top of the soup, tasting it. Cameron recoils in disgust "Gross, Chase is sick!"

"Is he contagious?" House countered, rolling his eyes. 

"I hope so," Chase grumbled under his breath, taking another spoonful and groaning in pain "Everything hurts. I'm in agonising pain." He whined. House clipped him in the back of the head

"Welcome to my world."

Chase stopped complaining, and finished his soup.

 

(4)

Chase was angry at the Chinese takeout. He couldn't get the chopsticks right, and everyone just liked laughing at him too much to give him a fork, so after House had stolen his fourth noodle from Chase's tray, the young blond had just slid the meal over to House. "Go on," he sighed, crossing his arms "You'll appreciate it more than I would anyway."

House grinned "You're a saint, Father Chase." 

Chase rolled his eyes, but couldn't quite hide the smile behind his hands.

 

(5)

"So," House collapsed into the chair opposite Chase in the canteen "I need to get Cutthroat Bitch out of Wilson's life,"

"I see," Chase nodded, pulling out his lunch, unclipping the lid "Well, she's the female equivalent to you. The antiparticle, you may not be able to destroy her." His blue eyes sparkle, as he pulls out a turkey sandwich. House eyes it jealously 

"Is that Turkey?"

"Oh yeah," Chase shrugs, flicking the container over to House "I made you one too," he says causally, as though he doesn't realise the colossal significance of what he's just done. House picks up one half of the sandwich, Chase had cut it in half for him. Made this for him. "So, have you proposed alternate days? It's what I'd do. You get Wilson one week, she gets him the other."

Huh. That's a pretty good idea. "You made me lunch?"

Chase rolls his eyes "Yeah. Tomorrow we're having curry, any problems?"

House blinked "I like it spicy."

The blond grinned "Me too."

 

(6)

"House," Chase grumbled, as House stole a piece of steak off his plate "This is our wedding. You have an insane amount of food already, you don't have to steal mine."

"Shut it, pretty boy," House teased "Now smile for the camera," Chase did, beautifully, and House nodded "Good boy, now, pass the gravy."

"House, Foreman's about to make a speech."

"So, does that mean I can't have gravy?"

Chase turned in his seat, kissing House harshly, silencing him, nipping his bottom lip, before pulling away, eyes glinting beautifully "You can steal all of the food later, but now, we're listening to Foreman. Okay?"

House rolls his eyes, but takes Chase's hand under the table, rubbing his thumb over his palm "Okay," he sighs, the begrudging attitude fake, and as usual, Chase saw through it. 

What Chase didn't see, was House sneaking more of his steak while Cameron started tearing up. 

What? He'd said 'Foreman's' Speech.

**Author's Note:**

> I can kinda see House doing that...  
> x


End file.
